Mala - Fabula Magarum Ozi
by elledottore
Summary: Multi res sub Dorothea venit facti sunt. My new and improved Latin translation of Wicked.
1. Nullus Luget pro Malis

**Salvete! My new story is hopefully coming soon, but I was looking over my old Latin translation of Wicked, and I realized how horrible it was, so I decided to delete it and start over. I will be alternating this with my new story.**

 **Also, would you like me to do the dialogue or just the songs?**

 **Enjoy!**

Cives Ozi:

Gaude! _Rejoice!_

Est mortua! _She's dead!_

Mala Maga est mortua! _The Wicked Witch is dead!_

Suus scelus magnus erat. _Her wickedness was great._

Perduellis patriae Ozi erat. _She was a traitor to the land of Oz._

Est mortua! _She's dead!_

Gaude! _Rejoice!_

Gaude! _Rejoice!_

/

Civis Ozi:

Ecce! Est Glinda! _Look! It's Glinda!_

/

Glinda:

Est bonum me videre, vere? _It's good to see me, isn't it?_

/

Cives Ozi:

Est mirum, Glinda! _It's wonderful, Glinda!_

/

Glinda:

Non debetis adsonare; illud fuit rhetoricum! _You don't have to respond; that was rhetorical!_

/

Cives Ozi, _Citizens of Oz,_

Sumus laeti. _We are happy._

Sumus beati. _We are blessed._

Gaudemus quod finali sunt: _We rejoice because they're finished:_

Mali facti Magae Occidentis! _The wicked deeds of the Witch of the West!_

Est valde bonum. _It's very good._

Boni malos vincent. _Good conquers evil._

Di dicunt, "Victoria!" _The gods say, "Victory!"_

Pro te et me! _For you and me!_

Pro te et me! _For you and me!_

Pro te et -. _For you and -._

/

Civis Ozi:

Glinda! Estne depressa in patriam Plutonis? _Glinda! Is she deep in the country of Hades?_

/

Glinda:

Etiam. Parvam puellam de Alia Patria liquefacta est. Sic, est verum. Mala Maga Occidentis est mortua! _Yes. She was melted by the little girl from the Other Country. So, it's true. The Wicked Witch of the West is dead!_

/

Cives Ozi:

Nullus luget pro malis! _No one cries for the wicked!_

Nullus dicet, "Me miserus!" _No one says, "Woe is me!"_

Nullus tumulum visitat. _No one visits the grave._

 _/_

Boni malos spernent. _The good scorn the wicked._

Ducent pueribus _They teach the children_

Praeceptos de virtutibus boni. _Lessons about good virtue._

/

Glinda:

Di sciunt _The gods know_

Malos solos esse. _The wicked are lonely._

Di sciunt _The gods know_

Malos solos cadere. _The wicked die alone._

Sic, quando es mala, _So, when you're wicked,_

Semper sola es! _You're always alone!_

/

Cives Ozi:

Di sciunt _The gods know_

Malos solos esse. _The wicked are lonely._

Di sciunt _The gods know_

Malos solos lugere. _The wicked cry alone._

Mali numquam vincent: _The wicked never succeed:_

Di eos dant _The gods give them_

Poenae. _Punishment._

/

Civis Ozi:

Glinda, cur erat mala? _Glinda, why was she wicked?_

/

Glinda:

Dubium bonum! Nascebatne mala? Aut fuscabatne? Patrem habebat, dux Pauli Patriae. _A good question! Was she born wicked? Or did she corrupt? She had a father, the governor of Munchkinland._

/

Pater Magae:

Ad senatatem exeo, cara! _I depart for the senate, dearest!_

/

Glinda:

Matrem habebat, similis multos! _She had a mother, like many!_

/

Pater Magae:

Te decedo _I leave you_

Contra meam spontem. _Against my will._

/

Mater Magae:

Bene ero _I'll be fine_

Nam noctem. _For a night._

/

Pater Magae:

De te cogitabo, _I will think of you,_

Quando absens sum. _When I'm gone._

/

Glinda:

Similis alias familias, res erant obscura. _Like other families, things were secret._

/

Novus Princeps:

Bibe mecum, _Drink with me,_

Femina bella. _Beautiful woman._

In noctem gaudemus. _We have fun in the night._

Sic bibe mecum _So drink with me_

Sucum viridem, _The green juice,_

Et eris non eadem. _And you won't be the same._

Bibe porro, puella, _Drink once more, girl,_

Et conveniemus. _And we will make love._

/

Glinda:

Quippiam, quando nata est, erat … mira! _Of course, when she was born, she was ... different!_

/

Opstitrix:

Venit! Infans venit! _It's coming! The baby's coming!_

Ecce, nasus! _Behold, a nose!_

/

Pater Magae:

Ecce, puella! _Behold, a girl!_

/

Omni:

Est solida, sana, bella, parva – ah! _She is a perfect, healthy, beautiful, little - ah!_

/

Mater Magae:

Quid est? Quid est malum? _What is it? What's wrong?_

/

Opstitrix:

Quid est _What is_

/

Pater Magae:

Hoc monstrum? _This monster?_

/

Opstitrix:

Scelaratus! _Atrocious!_

/

Pater Magae:

Larva! _A demon!_

/

Omnes:

Similis brassicam, _Like a vegetable,_

Infans est viridis! _The baby is green!_

/

Pater Magae:

Aufer eum! _Take it away!_

/

Glinda:

Sic, non erat facilis. _So, it wasn't easy._

/

Cives Ozi:

Nullus luget pro malis! _No one cries for the wicked!_

Denique est mortua! _Finally she's dead!_

Denique Oz est beatus! _Finally Oz is happy!_

 _/_

Di sciunt _The gods know_

Malos solos esse. _The wicked are lonely._

/

Glinda:

Sola fuit. _She was lonely._

/

Cives Ozi:

Di sciunt _The gods know_

Malos solos cadere. _The wicked die alone._

 _/_

Glinda:

Sola cecidit. _She died alone._

 _/_

 _Cives Ozi:_

Scimus _We know_

Iurum dirum. _The law of the gods._

Est verum! _It is true!_

 _/_

Nullus luget pro malis! _No one cries for the wicked!_

/

Glinda:

Gaude! _Rejoice!_

/

Cives Ozi:

Nullus luget pro malis! _No one cries for the wicked!_

/

Glinda:

Gaude! _Rejoice!_

/

Cives Ozi:

Nullus luget _No one cries_

Pro malis! _For the wicked!_

Malis! _Wicked!_

Mala! _Wicked!_

 **Spero te amisse! Gratias vobis ago pro legendo!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Elle Dottore**


	2. Carus Shiz

**Hello! Thank you for all your feedback! Here's Dear Old Shiz. Now, I really need to know if you want me to do the next spoken scene or The Wizard and I next, so please tell me. Enjoy!**

Glinda:

Bene, hoc jocosum fuerat. Sed multos officios nunc habeo quod Princeps absens est. Sic si nulla dubia altera sunt … _Well, this has been now I have many duties because the Emperor is gone. So if there are no further questions …_

/

Civis Ozi:

Glinda, estne fama vera? Amica Magae erasne? _Glinda, is the rumor true? Were you a friend of the Witch?_

/

Glinda:

Bene, "amica" multos assignificat. Eam noscebam … in scolam. Sed tam dudum erat. Parvulae eramus. _Well, "friend" means many things. I knew her ... in school. But it was long ago. We were very young._

/

Discipuli:

Scola dios componetur. _The school is built by the gods._

Valde celsi sumus. _We are very proud._

Quando antiqui sumus, _When we are old,_

Praecepti memorabimur, _The lessons will be remembered by us,_

De caro Shize. _About dear Shiz._

Noster carus … _Our dear ..._

/

Galinda:

A-a-a-a-ah!

/

Discipuli:

Carus Shiz. _Dear Shiz._

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Elle Dottore**


	3. Elphaba et Galinda apud Shizem Advenint

Elphaba:

Quid? Quid vos omnes spectatis? O! Suntne mei dentes sordidi? Estne mea stola obstipa?! Satis, porro explicabo. Semper viridis fueram. Minime, morbum maris non habeo. Minime, herbam in meum cunabulum non cenavi … _What? What are you all looking at? Oh! Are my teeth unclean? Is my dress crooked?! Enough, I will explain once more. I've always been green. No, I don't have the sickness of the sea. No, I did not eat grass in my childhood …_

/

Frexspus:

Elphaba! Taci! _Elphaba! Be silent!_

/

Elphaba:

O et haec mea soror parva Nessarosa est. Ecce, color naturalis habet! _Oh, and this is my little sister Nessarose. Behold, she has a normal complexion!_

/

Frexspus:

Elphaba! Non me suggila iam! Apud Shizem pro uno ratione es. _Elphaba! Don't embarrass me even now! You're at Shiz for one reason._

/

Elphaba:

Scio. Nessam colere. _I know. To take care of Nessa._

/

Frexspus:

Mea carissima puellula! Dicere vale, tibi donum do. _My dearest little girl! To say goodbye, I give you a gift._

/

Nessarosa:

O Pater! Calecii argenti! _Oh, Father! Shoes of silver!_

/

Frexspus:

Pro duxe reliqui Patri Pauli. Vale, cara. Elphaba, cole tuam sororem. Et non nimis loquere. _For the future governor of Munchkinland. Goodbye, dear. Elphaba, take care of your sister. And don't talk too much._

/

Nessarosa:

O Elphaba!

/

Elphaba:

Bene, quid donum mihi det? Cum omnibus confligo. _Well, what gift would he give me? I clash with everything._

/

Magistra Morrida:

Salvete, discipuli et discipulae! Magistra Morrida sum, Caput Magistra apud Shizem! Omnes tuos studios speramus accingere: ius, dialectica, linguaficatas … Pars vestri bene facient. O filia ducis es, Domina Nessarosa! Pulchra tragice es. Et, o! Quis tu es? _Hello, students! I am Madam Morrible, Headmistress at Shiz! We hope to provide all your passions: law, logic, linguafication … Some of you will do well. Oh, you are the governor's daughter, Miss Nessarose! You are tragically beautiful. And, oh! Who are you?_

/

Elphaba:

Sum Elphaba, alia filia. Sum tragica pulchre. _I'm Elphaba, the other daughter. I'm beautifully tragic._

/

Magistra Morrida:

Bene, certe sum te inlustrem esse. _Well, I'm sure you're bright._

/

Galinda:

Inlustrem? Videte istem cultum! Fulgida est! _Bright? Look at that skin! She's gleaming!_

/

Magistra Morrida:

Nunc, de amicis cubiculi … _Now, about roommates …_

/

Galinda:

Magistra Morrida?

/

Magistra Morrida:

Estne hoc de amicis cubiculi? _Is this about roommates?_

/

Galinda:

Minime, sed gratias vobis ago. Cubiculum privatum iam habeo. Sed vos omnes me potestis visitare! _No, but thank you. I already have a private room. But you all can visit me!_

/

Puella Prima:

O tam bona es! _Oh, you are so good!_

/

Galinda:

Minime, non sum! _No, I'm not!_

/

Puella Secunda:

Nimis bona es! _You are too good!_

/

Galinda:

Siste! _Stop!_

/

Magistra Morrida:

Tum quid est? _Then what is it?_

/

Galinda:

Sum Galinda, filia Galindi Arcis Septentrionis. Ad Shizem veni magicam studere. Legistine meam progymnasmam: "De Virgae Magicae"? _I am Galinda, daughter of Galindus of the Northern Mountain. I came to Shiz to study magic. Did you read my essay: "On Magic Wands"?_

/

Magistra Morrida:

Cara, magicam semper non duco, solum si maga vera veniat. _Dear, I don't always teach magic, only if a true witch were to come._

/

Galinda:

Exacte! _Exactly!_

/

Elphaba:

Magistra, ubi nos habitabimus? _Madam, where will we live?_

/

Magistra Morrida:

Tuus pater numquam de te dixit. Bene, alicubi ibis. Et, tuam sororem colebo. _Your father never talked about you. Well, you'll go somewhere. And, I'll take care of your sister._

/

Galinda:

Magistra Morrida …

/

Magistra Morrida:

O Domina Galinda, bona es! Domina Elphaba, cum Domina Galinda potes habitare! _Oh, Miss Galinda, you are good! Miss Elphaba, you can live with Miss Galinda!_

/

Elphaba:

Sed Magistra, meam sororem semper colueram. _But Madam, I've always cared for my sister._

/

Nessarosa:

Bene ero, Elphaba. _I'll be fine, Elphaba._

/

Elphaba:

Minime! Eat nunc! _No! Let her go now!_

/

Magistra Morrida:

Quam hoc fecisti? _How did you do that?_

/

Galinda:

Quam hoc fecit? _How did she do that?_

/

Nessarosa:

Promisisti hoc ecce non factum iri! _You promised this wouldn't happen here!_

/

Elphaba:

Scio. Me paenitet. Quidquid me consequitur interdum. Non possum demonstrare. _I know. I'm sorry. Something comes over me sometimes. I can't describe it._

/

Magistra Morrida:

Numquam paenite pro ingenio. Ingenium donum est. Et meum ingenium nutrire ingenium est! Cogitavistine de studende magicam? _Never apologize for talent. Talent is a gift. And my talent is to encourage talent! Have you thought about studying magic?_

/

Elphaba:

Minime, Magistra. _No, Madam._

/

Magistra Morrida:

Mea discipula sola eris! _You will be my only student!_

/

Galinda:

Magistra Morrida!

/

Magistra Morrida:

Non nunc, cara. Decede! _Not now, dear. Go away!_

/

Galinda:

Quidquid pravum est. Quid volo non habeo. Conlocare egeo! _Something is wrong. I don't have what I want. I need to lie down!_


	4. Princeps et Me

**Salvete! Here is The Wizard and I. I normally don't do this, but I would like to ask you to please review. I won't know if it's good or not.**

 **Gaudete!**

Magistra Morrida:

O Domina Elphaba, in multos annos manebam, _Oh, Miss Elphaba, I waited many years,_

Pro tuo dono. _For your gift._

Cogito Princepem facere te _I think the Emperor will make you_

Adjutorem Princepis! _Assistant to the Emperor!_

/

Elphaba:

Ille Princeps? _The Emperor?_

/

Magistra Morrida:

O cara, cara! _Oh, dear, dear!_

Scribo ad Princepem. _I'm writing to the Emperor._

Epistula erit de te. _The letter will be about you._

Cum tuo ingenio, cara, _With your talent, dear,_

Possis habere fortunam. _You could have fortune._

Si tu laboras, _If you work,_

Tu adprobis. _You'll make good._

/

Elphaba:

Evenibatne vere? _Did it really happen?_

Vere intellexi? _Did I truly understand?_

Vaframentum _The quirk_

Quem considebam abdere _That I tried to hide_

Est ingenium _Is a talent_

Quem potest _That can_

Juvare me incurrere Princepem, _Help me meet the Emperor,_

Si adprobo. _If I make good._

Sic adprobebo. _So I'll make good._

/

Quando incurreo Princepem, _When I meet the Emperor,_

Olim probo mei, _Once I prove myself,_

Et tum incurreo Princepem; _And then I meet the Emperor,_

Manebam quatenus – quatenus naturam! _I've waited since - since birth!_

Et cum suae sapeintiae, _And with his wisdom,_

Meus cultus non perdolebit eum. _My skin won't bother him._

Cogitasne Princepem esse … stultum? _Do you think the Emperor is ... a fool?_

Aut, similis Paulos, tam impatiens? _Or, like Munchkins, so intolerant?_

Minime! Diciet, "Video puellam veram. _No! He'll say, "I see the real girl._

Ego possum credere te!" _I can rely on you!"_

Est quam incipiamus, _It's how we'll begin,_

Princeps et me. _The Emperor and me._

/

Quando sum cum Princepe, _When I'm with the Emperor,_

Mea vita mutabit. _My life will change._

Quod quando es cum Princepe, _Because when you're with the Emperor,_

Mundus non te necet! _The world doesn't kill you!_

Nullus pater non est celsus. _No father is not proud._

Nulla soror avertet. _No sister turns away._

Et patria Oz te amat, _And the country Oz loves you,_

Quando Princeps te laudat. _When the Emperor praises you._

Et illa pestis ego habeo, _And that curse I have,_

Potest esse donum, _It could be a gift,_

Quando sumus partier, _When we're together,_

Princeps et me. _The Emperor and me._

/

Aliquando dicet me, "Elphaba, _Sometime he'll say to me, "Elphaba,_

Puella valde potier, _A very powerful girl,_

Cogito puellam quae est bona intra _I think a girl who's good inside_

Debere esse bona extra. _Should be good on the outside._

Et quod Ozani _And because the Ozians_

Conmorant tuum cultum, _Dwell on your skin,_

Erisne beata _Will you be happy_

Si te deviritraho?" _If I degreenify you?"_

/

Non cogito esse amplum, _I don't think it's important,_

Sed, "Sordes!" _But, "Please!"_

Resisto. _I'll relpy._

O erimus partier, _Oh, we'll be together,_

Princeps et me. _The Emperor and me._

O erimus partier, _Oh, we'll be together,_

Princeps et … _The Emperor and ..._

 _/_

Infinutum. _Unlimited._

Reliquum est _The future is_

Infinutum. _Unlimited._

Possum videre in meum caputem. _I can see in my head._

Scio _I know_

Esse delirum valde. _It's very crazy._

Ita vero, _Yes,_

Non est candidum. _It's not clear._

Sed scio diem venire. _But I know the day is coming._

Hic baccus _This party_

In patriam Oz _In the land of Oz_

Omni facet _All to do_

De me! _With me!_

/

Et ego ero cum Princepe. _And I'll be with the Emperor._

Sentieo mirificos. _I'll feel wonderful things._

Non demonstrabo, _I won't show it,_

Sed ero tam beata, _But I'll be so happy,_

Possim liquefacere! _I could melt!_

Mea vita erit bona, _My life will be good,_

Ad meum mortem. _Until my death._

Habebo fortunam. _I'll have fortune._

Videbunt me, _They'll see me,_

Et clamabunt, _And they'll shout,_

Pro parto freni magni: _For part of a great team:_

Princeps et me! _The Emperor and me!_

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Elle Dottore**


	5. Quid Est hic Sensus?

Galinda:

Cari Mama et Papa. _Dear Momsicle and Popsicle._

/

Elphaba:

Carus Pater. _Dear Father._

/

Amb:

Consilium cum amica cubiculi est. _There is a problem with the roommate._

/

Elphaba:

Quippiam Nessam colebo. _Of course I'll take care of Nessa._

/

Galinda:

Quippiam vitam viviam. _Of course I'll live life._

/

Amb:

Quod debeo esse beata, etiam. _Because I should be happy, yes._

Consilium est mea amica cubiculi est … _The problem is my roommate is ..._

/

Galinda:

Peregrina et mira et amplius depictio. _Strange and peculiar and beyond description._

/

Elphaba:

Flava. _Blonde._

/

Galinda:

Quid est hic sensus? _What is this feeling?_

Valde abruptus. _Very sudden._

/

Elphaba:

Incipebat quando _It started when_

Te videbam. _I saw you._

/

Galinda:

Pectus pulsat. _The heart beats._

/

Elphaba:

Caput versat. _The head spins._

/

Galinda:

Erubesco. _I'm blushing._

/

Amb:

Quid est hic sensus? _What is this feeling?_

Valde fortis. _Very strong._

Habetne nominem? _Does it have a name?_

Etiam, taedium! _Yes, loathing!_

Purum taedium! _Pure loathing!_

/

Galinda:

Tuus frons. _Your face._

/

Elphaba:

Tua vox. _Your voice._

/

Galinda:

Tua stola. _Your dress._

/

Amb:

Est verum: _It's true:_

Te odio! _I hate you!_

Omni res parvi de te _All the little things about you_

Taedere facet me. _Make me sick._

/

Sic taedium! _So loathing!_

Sum valde beata _I'm very happy_

Quod te odio. _Because I hate you._

Est fortis! _It's strong!_

Est verum, percucurrit, _It's true, it came quickly,_

Sed est perpetuum. _But it is forever._

Te odiam _I will hate you_

Ad meum mortem. _Until my death._

/

Discipuli:

O Galinda, bona es! _Oh, Galinda, you are good!_

Tuum temptamen _Your trial_

Intolerandum est. _Is unbearable._

Est mala. _She is ugly._

Est deforme. _She is disfigured._

Non habemus favorem, _We don't have bias,_

Sed Galinda, martyr es. _But Galinda, you're a martyr._

/

Galinda:

Sic, _So,_

Temptaties habemus! _We have trials!_

/

Discipuli:

Misera Galinda, _Poor Galinda,_

Debet habitare _She has to live_

Cum ista puella turpe! _With that disgusting girl!_

Debes scire _You must know_

Nos esse tecum. _We are with you._

Habemus taedium! _We have loathing!_

/

Amb:

Quid est hic sensus? _What is this feeling?_

Valde abruptus. _Very sudden._

/

Discipuli:

Purum taedium! _Pure loathing!_

/

Amb:

Incipebat quando _It started when_

Te video. _I saw you._

Pectus pulsat. _The heart beats._

Caput versat. _The head spins._

/

Discipuli:

Te odio! _I hate you!_

/

Amb:

O, quid est hic sensus? _Oh, what is this feeling?_

/

Discipuli:

Omni res parvi de te _All the little things about you_

Taedere facet me. _Make me sick._

/

Amb:

Sic taedium! _So loathing!_

Sum valde beata _I'm very happy_

Quod te odio! _Because I hate you!_

Est fortis! _It's strong!_

/

Est verum, percucurrit, _It's true, it came quickly,_

Sed est perpetuum. _But it is forever._

Et te odio, _And I hate you,_

Pro semper. _For always._

Taedium profundum erit. _The loathing will be deep._

Te odiam! _I will hate you!_

/

Discipuli:

Te odiam! _I will hate you!_

/

Amb:

Ad meum mortem! _Until my death!_

/

Discipuli:

Taedium, _Loathing!_

Purum taedium. _Pure loathing!_

/

Elphaba:

Boo!

/

Galinda:

Ahh!

/


End file.
